Ultimate Warrior!
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: The Straw Hat Crew is nearing their destination of Raftel. But there are still some challenges awaiting them. That, plus the pick up of a strange new crew man who just appeared out of nowhere. Is this person trustworthy? How does he know so much about Luffy and friends? Read to find out! WARNING! Swearing and possible lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is another one of my 'From Another World' stories. This time it is based in One Piece. This story take place** _ **before**_ **FAW, so Ben doesn't have the powers he gained from Natsu yet. But he is still able to control fire so you know. Don't ask how, it's very complicated and very hard to explain. This is also based after the two years apart. But is set on the last ten or so islands from Raftel.**

 **So anyway, here is the first chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a bright sunny day aboard the Thousand Sunny. The waters were calm, the sun was shining, and the seagulls were flying around merrily.

The Straw Hat crew were currently on a summer island having a small vacation. Nami and Robin were sunbathing on the beach, Zoro was training (When is he not(?)), Franky was surfing, Brook was wandering around, asking girls if he could see their panties, Sanji was cooking on a barbeque, while Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were busy playing near the water.

Nami told them they shouldn't be so near the water as Luffy and Chopper can't swim, but since when did those idiots listen to common sense? Never, that's when.

The hair's on the back of Nami's neck suddenly stood on end, indicating a storm was coming. But there weren't any clouds in the sky and it was getting dark. So what was it?

There was a sudden _Boom!_ and the sky darkened. Lightning started to appear and strike the beach. But it was only hitting the beach, not the water, not Sunny and it appeared to be missing the crew on purpose, if that was possible.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the sand in front of Nami. But it didn't flash like usual, instead, it shortened until it was about seven feet high, then it split down the middle and started to open up widthways like a doorway.

The whole crew came to see what was happening and some were intrigued, someone was really excited (I wonder who?), someone couldn't give a shit, some were scared shitless, and the rest were wondering how this was happening. If you're wondering, in order they were: Brook, Franky and Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Ussop and Chopper and Nami and Robin.

The lightning bolt stopped widening until it was around three feet wide. It was also filled with a blueish aura and sparks were flying off the edges.

Nami was about to touch it to see what it was and if it lead somewhere, when something suddenly came flying out of it and landed right on top of her.

She pushed the body off her to the side and stood up and brushed the sand off her bottom. They heard a whoosh sound and saw the lightning bolt suddenly swirl around and vanish like it was never there. The sky and weather then returned to normal and Nami didn't have that bad feeling anymore.

They all turned their attention on the body that came out of the portal. The figure was on their back and they could see it was a man who looked to be around his early to mid twenties. He was wearing a black vest, black shorts, a pair of white trainers, black socks that said 'Kiss Me' on them, a pair of glasses were perched on his nose and he had a strange device attached to his arm.

They all got a good look at him and noticed he was good looking, especially with his short brown hair and barely visible stubble. Nami found her staring at him, along with Robin. They seemed intrigued with this individual and, although Robin knew why, Nami couldn't figure out why.

They all stared for a few seconds before Luffy said "Is he alive?"

Chopper started to panic and yell "We need a doctor! A DOCTOR!"

Causing everyone to shout "You are the doctor!"

After realising everyone was right, Chopper went back to the ship to get his medical supplies.

Nami decided she would see if he was still breathing. She placed her head on his chest and could hear the thumping of his heart and feel the slow rise of his chest. Indicating he was still alive and breathing normally. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad this person wasn't dead, otherwise she couldn't get the answers to the questions she wants to ask him.

That, and she doesn't want the crew to be blamed for the death of a stranger who just appeared from some kind of portal thingy.

Chopper rushed back up to them with his medical bag on his back. He changed into Heavy Point and tilted the man up, but as he did, the stranger started to stir awake, causing Chopper to back away and drop him back onto the sandy ground. The stranger made an 'oof' sound when they hit the sand again, but soon his eyes opened up, and Nami and Robin's breath caught in their throats.

His eyes were a dark forest green. They looked dark and deep, like he's seen things, things that no one should see. And they held some warmth in them, while at the same time, they held coldness, like he would be nice to you but would make you regret making him angry.

He sat up and rubbed his head. He spoke in a voice that seemed comforting and yet harsh at the same time. "Oh, dear God. Don't tell me it happened again! That's the second time! It didn't happen on my first time, now on my last two times it happens? I really need to configure this blasted thing"

The crew just looked confused at this stranger, what was he on about? Nami decided to get some answers.

"Listen, who are you and how did you get here? And what was that portal thingy you came from? Do you work for the Marines? Cause if you do, then you will be in a world of hurt"

The stranger just turned his head towards her, smiled then, started laughing?

"What so funny!?"

He calmed down before answering. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm not working for the Marines. Never have, never will. In answer to your other questions. My name is Benjamin Dando, or just Ben for short. I got here through a Trans-Dimensional Portal made by a device called the Powerlizer, which I invented, and that portal was the gateway between the dimensions of Time and Space. I am a Warrior of Time and Space and I am on a mission to bring true peace to the worlds I visit. I am also looking for the love of my life and I am able to absorb the powers of certain individuals in each world. And no, I'm not lying. Like your captain, Luffy, I have a bad poker face. I can lie but it is hard for me to hide it. I can only lie properly when the situation calls for it. And so you know, I know who you all are...Nami"

Everyone's eyes widened. He was a Warrior of Time and Space? And he invented something called the Powerwhatchamajig? And he knew who they all were!? He has got to be lying right? But then again, he did say Nami's name and he was looking at her when he said it.

Robin, being the only level headed one of the group, decided they should have a demonstration of this 'Powerthingy' and then decide what they should do with him. If he proves to be to much a threat, they'll leave him alone on the island. But, if he proves he's a valuable ally, they'll let him travel with them and see who will get their power 'absorbed' by him.

The only ones who had any 'power', were Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Brook and Robin. All for obvious reasons they were most likely able to get their power absorbed by him.

Ben smirked. So they wanted to see his power huh? Well, he won't disappoint them. He stood up, brushed the sand off his backside and walked further down the beach. When he was a good twenty metres away, he took a deep breath before releasing it. He then went into a crouch position with his arms bent to his right side with his wrists joined but his palms away with his fingers curled inwards. Like he was holding a ball with his wrists together.

The air then began to shift and Nami could sense it. She looked up and didn't see any clouds, she could only feel the wind shift and start to accumulate near Ben. He then started to say something but they couldn't really hear him due to the rushing wind. However, they did manage to see a glowing ball of white with a blue tint appear in his hands. It seemed to glow brighter than the sun! And when he thrust his arms forward while saying "HA!", they noticed the ball of light became a beam of some sort. It shot towards the sea and it seemed to be...heading straight for Sunny! But somehow, the beam of light suddenly turned to the left sharply and narrowly avoided contact with the ship.

Nami looked and saw Ben had moved his arms leftwards and seemed to be concentrating on firing the beam. As soon as he reached his limit, he released the light and fell back onto his back on the sand, breathing hard with sweat covering his forehead. His glasses seemed to have steamed up as well.

Chopper immediately went over and handed him a canister full of water. Ben instantly took it and glugged down a good three quarter's of it. "Thanks Chopper. You really are a great doctor"

Chopper blushed, did his happy dance and said "Thanking me and saying that won't make me happy you bastard!" causing Ben to sweat drop while thinking _Wow, he really can't take a compliment. Even after nearly three years he still has trouble hiding his emotions._

Looking at the rest of the crew, he could see, except for Robin's and Zoro's, their jaws were on the ground and their eyes were wide. But Luffy and Chopper had stars for eyes and suddenly shouted "SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Everyone else sweat dropped while thinking _It was cool, but he nearly destroyed the ship!_

Ben noticed and immediately apologised. "Sorry for nearly hitting Sunny guys! I didn't notice till the last second and had to quickly alter its course" He rubbed the back of his head in embarressment.

Nami snapped out of her shock first. "That's okay. But WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Ben cringed and covered his ears. "Easy Nami. Not so loud. I've got sensitive hearing. And for what that was, it's called the Kamehameha Wave. It's a powerful energy attack I learnt in the first world I visited. I had to absorb the power of someone who could use it first in order to gain the ability to use it"

Nami nodded but became confused. _Energy attack? Is that like a Devil Fruit power? And how many worlds has he been to anyway? What's his world like?_

Ben smiled and spoke. It was as if he read her mind for he answered all her questions in order. "Yes, an energy attack. It's not like a Devil Fruit power, it's what comes from inside you. You guys can't do it in your world, neither can people from my world. I have been to two other worlds, this one being the third and my world is a lot different to yours. Like you, I come from a place called Earth. We had a pirate era as well, but I don't recall how long that lasted" He then pulled his left arm in front of him, showing the device.

"This is the Powerlizer, my invention and the only one in existence" suddenly, a projection came out of it. Showing a round sphere with big and small land masses on it. "This is what my world looks like. The big islands are the ones with most of the population on it. We currently have around fifty billion people living in my world"

Everyones eyes widened. _Fifty billion!?_ They all thought while Ben continued. "I come from a small island called the United Kingdom" The map zoomed in on an island which was devided into three parts. "This part of the island" He pointed to the left most part of the island "Is my home country called Wales. It's where I was born and where I created the device. It's not the smallest island in the world, but it's pretty small. Considering only around a couple billion live there on the whole island"

The projection shrank back into the Powerlizer. Everyone's jaws were wide open, along with their eyes, except for Robin's as she was wearing a knowing smile. She then surprised Ben and everyone with what she said.

"So I take it Lord Zukros is responsible for allowing you to come to these worlds and save them?"

Ben's eyes were wide. "How do you know about His Majesty? I thought only the leaders of each world knew who he was?"

Robin gave a small chuckle. "I am an archeologist. There have been some ruins I've seen that told the story of how our world came to being and that the Almighty Zukros was the first being to live in this world"

Ben shook his head. He forgot Robin was an archeologist by passion so it was only natural she'd find some ruins or something that involved the Ruler of SpaceTime.

"Well, anyway, yes. His Highness sent me here to help these worlds find peace. This was only going to be a vaction at first, but He told me, my enemy has come here and that I must get rid of him. And this time, I must succeed" He said the last part in a whisper and with hatred and dread in his voice.

Robin nodded. But before she could say anymore, Luffy asked "Who's Lord Zukros? Some kind of king?"

Ben nodded. "He's the absolute ruler of Time and Space. He keeps watch over each of the worlds and keeps them in balance. He saw I didn't want to stay in my world so he made it possible for my Powerlizer to work. After a certain...incident, he made me his ultimate warrior. He sent me to the first world I went to, to get some training and my first batch of powers. But it turns out he sent me there to save that world too. And because of another incident, not only is the Darkness he's kept locked away loose, it's merged with my own Darkness and is near impossible to defeat. Only I have the power to stop it. And only I can right the wrong I did"

Everyone's eyes once again became wide. Nami asked another question. "So, who's powers are you able to absorb here anyway?"

Ben gave her a nervous glance. Should he tell them? They wouldn't believe it and probably laugh, especially Zoro. He's been saying Nami was the damsel in distress in the crew anyway, or at least that's how he saw her. Sighing deeply, he figured they were going to find out soon enough so he might as well tell them.

He looked them all in the eye. Then he said "The powers I am able to absorb come from three powerful people of the Straw Hat Pirates"

Everyone held their breath. Who was it? Who was going to be the lucky sons of bitches who get their power absorbed?

"They are; Luffy"

Luffy cheered.

"Zoro"

Zoro smirled and chuckled. _Obviously_ everyone thought.

"And finally" He turned to Nami. "Nami, you are also the one who gets to have their power added to mine"

Everyone looked at Nami in surprise.

"W-what? M-me?"

 _To be continued!_

 **So how did you like this chapter? Too much? Not enough? Confusing? If you liked it, tell me in a review! If not, tell me in a review anyway. But NO FLAMES please!**

 **I sort of rushed this one as I have other fics going on and I finished this a while ago and forgot to upload it. I had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK for this story. If you want me to continue it, please tell me. If you want it taken down, tell me nicely. And I mean NICELY.**

 **So I'll update as soon as I can, if you want me to continue that is.**

 **So, hopefully, until next time!**


	2. NOTICE! NOT AN UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **Hey all you loyal readers! I'm sorry my stories are taking so long to be updated and I know you are looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, college is being a pain in the bloody ass! They've given me lots of work to do, plus work I've already given in TWICE, and I have to spend most of my time either doing homework or learning my lines, which are in bloody KLINGON by the way.**

 **I've also recently moved out of my carer's home to my home town. So I have to get my stuff in the right places (Living on my own is easy yet hard at the same time!).**

 **So I'm sorry to say I won't be updating for a little while. BUT! I promise I will still write my chapters when I've got the time and update when each chapter is finished.**

 **Also, all my friends in college are making me make videos on Facebook of me singing songs. And I've promised a friend who has just had an operation and won't be around for three to four weeks that I'd dedicate a song to her.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, please don't stop reading the stories, and I promise I will give you a chapter soon even if it kills me!**

 **And so you know, some readers are either asking if my story A Fresh Start will be or could be a harem story between Ash, May and Dawn. I'm sorry to say it will not be. I understand why you want me to do that, but it is an Advanceshipping story and will not be changed. The harem story is Worlds Greatest Master, which I'm having trouble writing by the way. So I'm sorry to disappoint. Seriously, I am sorry.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand why I've not updated for months, literally MONTHS!**

 **I apologise once again, but hopefully, I'll be able to update at least one story or one chapter for each story by the end of February or start of March.**

 **And I've now taken down the poll and am going to announce who the two girls will be!**

 **The winners are (Drum roll)…**

 **Aria with 18 votes and Miette with 15 votes!**

 **Those are the two girls who will be getting added to the harem! So thanks for taking the time to vote for them!**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon and keep you happy!**

 **Thanks and goodbye!**


End file.
